ALL STARS 2019
The once lush and verdant land of Avalon has been reduced to an apocalyptic wasteland. The damned run afoul in this hell-scape that was once alive with beauty. Our once most sacred artifact, the Holy Grail, is the cause. Fallen into the hands of evil, it must be reclaimed so that the world can be restored. Come, o Warriors of Light, and save our world once more! All Star Characters You are a 10th level 5th Edition Gestalt character. This means you are two classes at once. You have the better hit die, and the combined abilities and proficiency of both classes. You are also one of the ten Legendary Warriors of Light, (as described below). There may be no duplicates in this area: first come, first served. Gear You have whatever mundane gear you desire, provided you have a means to carry it (i.e. no endless supplies of anvils). Each character will also receive the following Galvanic Arcane Coin (G.A.C) allotment. • 5 G.A.C. to be used at once on any table they desire. • 3 G.A.C. to be used at once on any table they desire. • 3 G.A.C. to be used in any combination the player desires, or traded in at 1-for-1 for a magical weapon of their choosing. You may "return" items you receive from the Gatchapon, but at diminishing returns (-1 G.A.C each time). Returning the 5 G.A.C. item gives you 4 G.A.C, 3 of which must be spent together, and 1 spent alone. Rider Class A warrior bonded to a mount or companion. The Rider class benefits from 3 Bonus G.A.C. to be used in any combination the player desires, or traded in at 1-for-1 for a magical weapon. The items provided by the G.A.C. can only be used by their bonded mount, familiar, or other animal companion. The creature does not need to meet class requirements, or body requirements to use these items. Assassin Class A deadly fighter who prefers stealth, and guile. The Assassin class gets +20 Initiative. In addition, whenever a creature they threaten drops to 10 or fewer hit points, the Assassin may use their reaction to attack that creature. Saber Class A skilled fighter, born to wield a sword. The Saber class can parry incoming attacks as a legendary reaction. Whenever an attack roll is made within 5ft of Saber, Saber may roll an attack roll contest. If they win, the attack is parried to no-effect. Lancer Class A valiant fighter who wields pole-arms. Whenever an enemy disengages or moves through Lancer's threatened squares, Lancer can use a reaction to take an attack of opportunity. Berserker Class A manic fighter prone to frenzy and rage. For each consecutive turn the Berserker uses the attack action, they add a cumulative 1d6 weapon damage to their weapon damage rolls. This bonus damage persists until your next short or long rest. Archer Class A master marksman, skilled with all manner of ranged attacks. Ranged weapon attack rolls have no range limit of penalty. In addition, the Archer always confirms critical hits. Caster Class A magician of unparalleled power. The Caster Class does not abide by the level restriction for bonus action spells. Saint Class A figure of virtue renowned to all. Whenever the saint casts a spell or uses an ability that restores hit points, an additional amount of hit points are restored equal to the level of spell slot used. In addition, if the Saint has more than 1 hit point, damage can't cause them to drop below 1 hit point. Ruler Class A leader of esteemed legend. The ruler does not obey class restrictions when attuning to magical items. In addition, the ruler is proficient with any magical item to which they attune. The ruler may attune to magical items by touching them (a bonus action). (you are still limited to 3 attunement slots) Performer An artist celebrated by the muses The performer does not provoke attacks of opportunity from their movement. In addition, they may use the perform skill instead of Concentration skill & Acrobatics skill.